Mirror Twin
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: We've all heard the stories of Allen Walker, but what about his mirror twin, the one who held something far worse then a Noah. This is a story that follows the journey of Allen Walker, and his mirror twin Nella Walker (Names also a mirror.) Both with a curse mark. Follow their story. Contains Shouenen AI, but its really subtle so those who hate that read.
1. Intoduction: Untold Story

Before you say anything about how I should stop creating new stories and finish some, don't. The purpose of me being a writer is to give you guys new stories. Plus I have writers block and so this will help me get over it, and start helping you update. My first ever -Man fanfiction, with some Shouen Ai in it. Though it will come later.

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, and any of the characters. The only character I do own is Nella Walker, and that only goes so far since he's the mirror twin of Allen Walker.

* * *

Exorcists warriors chosen by God. They are chosen by Innocence, and fight against the forces of the Millennium Earl. The most famous Exorcist, is a teenager by the name of Allen Walker. Many of us have heard of him, and he has been personified as the Messiah. Yet, while the Black Order, and the Bookmen have records on Allen, their are hardly any on his mirror twin, Nella Walker. Not much is known about Nella, that is until now. It is my duty to tell you the story of Nella Walker, as his friend. Though the god damn bean sprout could get seriously annoying. Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, and I have decided to tell you about him. After all we might as well. This will be like any other book, and not a history book. If you're reading this you god damn bean sprout, then be grateful, and tell that other beansprout hi for us.

* * *

Yup so this is it. Remember to review, and tell me what you think. I'm being serious for this. Your reviews, will make me decide if I want to continue this or not. The idea for this came about as a random thought. What if Allen had a twin brother, that was a mirror twin. Well I started to think about it, and it keeps popping up, and so I've finally decided to write it down.


	2. Chapter 1: Exorcisist Twins

Okay first chapter, I didn't want to disappoint you guys, so I hope you enjoy it. I will stick with this for a while before taking a long deserved break. Please not this will follow Nella's POV. Also please not, when Nella say's Aniki, he says it because, Allen was the first born although not that much. Twins don't come out together you know.

Disclaimer: You guys know how much I hate these so read the Introduction.

* * *

Two teens were on the back of a carriage. They both had pure blinding white hair. One of them was lounged back, his hands behind his head. The other was sitting up, his knees crossed. Timcampy flew around them. The one sitting up with his legs crossed was Allen Walker. He had a glove over his left hand. His left eye had a curse mark.

The one laying on the floor was Nella Walker. He had an annoyed look on his face. His right hand was gloved, and his right eye had a curse mark. Both their curse marks are different. Allen's allows him to see the souls of the Akuma, the Millennium Earls soldiers. Nella's though was unqiue. It allows him to see who is an Innocence User, and all detail on the Innocence. It also allows him to see the information, special abilities, weakness, and level of all Akuma. It makes him sound like a machine when he reads the info though. He can see if the Innocence is suffering, or if it was destroyed.

Nella grabs Timcampy, and glares at it. "Quit flying around you annoying cat bait. What will we do if you get bitten by another cat." He said. Allen sweat drops. The one thing about Nella was that he still had the attitude they had when they lived on the streets. "Um, Nella I really don't think that you should be doing that." Allen told him. Nella sighs, and lets go of Timcampy. "What ever how much longer until we get there?" He questioned. Allen thinks thoughtfully. "I don't really know, it shouldn't be that long." He said. He fell back beside Nella.

After losing Mana, Nella was super clingy to him. Of course it was too be expected, since Allen was the only family he had left, even more so since they were related by blood. That's why Nella snuggled up to Allen to drift asleep. Nella was soft only around him, and Allen was glad, because he was the only one to always watch over his younger twins safety.

* * *

[Three months ago somewhere in India]

An elephant was bathing it self outside the window. Both Allen, and Nella were sitting on their knees. A man with an eye patch, red hair, and wore the Exorcist uniform sat in a chair. He was Cross Marion, the master of Allen and Nella. Nella had a glare on his face, but he was looking down at the ground. Cross, and he did not get along. Though Nella would never admit it, he was another father figure in his life.

"Allen, Nella." Cross said. "Yes master?" Allen asked. "What do you want old man?" Nella questioned. Cross's eyebrow twitched at being called an old man. "Its been three years since you became my apprentice. I think its about time you go out on your." Cross said, taking a sip from the wine glass. "From today on, you carry the title "Exorcists"." He told them. Allen looked extremely happy, and quickly asked, "Really!?" Nella on the other hand glared at Cross. _'That fucking old man better not have anything up his sleeve. But knowing the old man he does." _Nella thought. "But, to officially become an Exorcists, you must first come with me to the headquarters and greet the people there." Cross said. Nella shivered, suddenly feeling a chill.

Cross pulled a hammer out, and both Allen and Nella leaned back. "You do know where headquarters is don't you?" He questioned. Nella nodded while Allen said yes. He took a step forward. "I will have my golem go with you, and even send a letter of recommendation to your superior Komui. When you wake up go forth." By now both Allen and Nella were sweating. "Don't tell me you're going to be backing out master." Allen said. "Yeah old man what gives?" Nella asked. Cross raised the hammer up above his head. His smile put the Millennium Earl to shame, and it gave off malevolence. "I dislike headquarters." He said, bringing the hammer down on Nella, and then Allen.

* * *

Both Allen, and Nella woke with a start. Their clothes were covered in sweat, and they both were breathing rapidly. "You dreamed about master too huh." Allen said. Nella only nodded. Allen shivered, and then smiled nervously at the murderous aura coming from Nella. _'When I see that old geezer, he won't know what hit him. While he might have a ton of vitality when it comes to screwing a whore, when I get my hands on him, I'm going to cut it off, and then gut him.' _At this thought Nella began to chuckle deeply.

"Its an Akuma!" A voice shouted. Allen quickly looked over to where the voice was. "Thanks for the lift." He said, and quickly jumped off the carriage. Nella followed, but stayed behind. "I'll be wandering around town Allen." He said. Allen only nodded. Nella walked off to find somewhere to eat.

He soon arrived to a rundown tavern. He could see people were playing poker. A lot of them were losing to a man who looked like a hobo. Well he was one. He had thick glasses, and a cigarette in his mouth. The man had made a lot of money. Nella smiled with malicious intent, and walked over there. "Um, excuse me?" Nella asked. He made his voice innocent and sweet. The men looked up at him, and he could see some had the look of lust in their eyes. The hobo however, only looked at him with interest. "What is it shoenen?" He asked. Nella then smiled sweetly. He had practiced this when gambling. He wasn't above using his looks to trick perverts into lowering their guard.

Nella started to fidget, and looked at the ground. "I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of poker." He said shyly. This caught everybodies ears. "Each time you have a better hand then me, I will take off a layer of clothes. If I win, you will hand over all your money that you made." He said. The men around them cheered, but the hobo had an amused smile. "The names Tyiki Miki. What about you Shoenen?" he questioned. Nella smiled gratefully. "Nella Walker." He told him. Tyiki only nodded, and began to deal the cards.

Sometime later, Nella was smiling like a devil, and carrying all he earned. "Well you win Shoenen." Tyiki said. Nella blushed. It was the first time Nella has ever actually felt like this . Of course it was mostly because Tyiki felt similar to him. As in he put a mask on. "Thank you." Nella said, still using his innocent and sweet mask. Tyiki frowned. He had already seen through Nella's mask. He ordered a beer, and a room with two beds. "Perhaps we can play over the night." Tyiki said. Nella nodded. Allen probably wouldn't be back until later tonight or tomorrow.

They both headed to the room. They both talked, but Nella had a bad feeling something happened to his twin. He got up, and apologized to Tyiki, and quickly left the tavern. He ran through the streets, soon coming to a cemetery. His eyes narrowed at what he found there.

Akuma were surrounding Allen, and a boy. Nella scanned the Akuma, and found the Millennium Earl was standing on one. Nella's curse mark activated. The color scheme was reflected from Allen's curse mark. "In the past I made an important person to me an Akuma." Allen said. The Earl's eyes went wide, then his smile got even bigger. "You're that brat Allen Walker." He exclaimed. Nella felt his Innocence wanting to spill the blood of the Akuma, and Earl. It cryed out to him, yelling at him. Nella was obliged to answer.

The Earl quickly turned around, and blocked using his sword. "Oh, who might you be?" He questioned. Nella didn't say anything. He was too consumed by rage. His master once said, he shouldn't fight the Earl with anger, but he didn't listen. He could only see the Earl in his views. "Nella stop don't fight him with anger!" Allen yelled. The Earls eyes went even wider at that. "You're that brats twin brother. Nella Walker." The Earl sounded surprised. "Such anger, such rage, you're so much different from your brother. I can tell you don't desire to save the Akuma. No, you want to rip through them, and destroy them. Not even the Black Order has the hatred you have. You remind me of someone long before Innocence. One who fought against your God." The Earl mused. "Tell me, can you're eye see the souls of Akuma too?"

Nella grit his teeth. "No, I can see all information on Innocence, and Akuma. Everything. I have no need for Aniki's eye." Nella told him. The Earl's smile got even wider, and before Nella could react, he received a punch to the stomach. The blow was so hard, that it sent him flying back. He crashed through several grave stones, and his the iron fence. He blacked out, and everything after that was a blur.

* * *

Nella woke up on the back of Allen. He hugged closer to his twin, and sighed. He felt rage at having not been able to kill the Earl. "You shouldn't have fought with rage Nella." Allen scolded. Nella bared his teeth, a habit he picked up on the streets. He used to hang around animals a lot. "What the fuck did you want me to do? I'm not you Allen, I'm not filled with happiness, and I'm not looking to save the Akuma. We are mirrors of each other. We both know this! You seek salvation for the Akuma, I seek their destruction! Why the hell can't you get that through your head?" Nella was practically yelling. He hardly ever yelled at Allen, and so the other flinched.

"I know Nella, but I don't want you to die, and leave me alone." Allen told him. Nella could only sigh. "I know brother, I know. I won't ever leave you alone you know this." Nella told them. Both of them fell into a comfortable silence, heading to the Black Order. Both twins, and yet neither knew of the hard road ahead of them, that had the chance to separate them.

* * *

So that's done. This is just to introduce a few of the relationships between Nella. Nella is like Road is with Allen when it comes to Tyiki Miki. (This is technically still the Poker Pair, but with Allen's brother. I'm going to call this the Devil Poker Pair.) Nella and Allen have a brotherly connection, that reminds me of Sam and Dean from Supernatural. The Earl and Nella have a unqiue relationship. (Spoliers) Nella reminds him of Nea, but also a being that rebelled against God. I figured since the Earl is Adam it would make since if he knew every single angel, or what not. There is a good reason why Nella reminds him of a fallen angel which will be mentioned much later. Tyiki won't come in until much later too. So guys remember to **_REVIEW_**.


	3. Chapter 2: The Black Order

Second chapter hope you guys really enjoy this one. And come on follow fav, and review, that's all I ask you guys please. It kind of kills my self esteem if you don't

Disclaimer: Read introduction

* * *

Nella sat on the edge of a cliff, waiting for Allen to climb up. They had finally made it to the headquarters of the Black Order. He was singing a lullaby that his twin used to sing with Mana when he couldn't get to sleep. His voice was clear, and a little bit on the feminine side, but that didn't bother him.

_"Then, the boy falls asleep  
The flame inside the breathing ashes,  
and one by one. Many dear profiles appear  
Thousands of dreams  
drop to the Earth. On the night when silver eyes flicker,  
the shining you is born  
Even though countless prayers are  
returned to the earth by the passing millions of years. I will continue to pray  
No matter what, shower this child with love  
And kiss on the connected hands."_

He finished singing when Allen climbed up. He was on his hands and knees, and Nella only smiled at him. "Took you long enough." He rudely said. He wanted to get to sleep. He was pissed, and tiered, and hungry. He got up, and began to walk to the entrance.

* * *

"Who are the kids?" A man asked. Another man fixed his glasses. "No, no, no you can't let outsiders come in here. Why did you let him in?"

* * *

Nella waited patiently by the big door. He was seriously getting even more pissed. "X-ray examination." The huge head said. It scanned both Nella and Allen. Then its eyes bugged out. "**These guys are out of here!**" It yelled. Both Allen and Nella jumped. "This guy is actually a friend of the Millennium Earl!" It yelled. _SNAP! _Allen slowly turned towards his twin. His dark side was already out.

* * *

"Um did you guys here that?" The man with glasses asked. They people in the room all nodded.

* * *

Nella quickly activated his Innocence, and brought it to under the gate keepers chin. "What was that you oversized door handle. I dare you to repeat that again!" He growled. He was going to deface the door if it was the last thing he did. Allen tried to hold his twin back, but stopped when he heard a voice.

He looked up, and found a black haired man standing above them. "You guys sure have courage coming here alone." He said coldly. Allen tried to stop him, but to no avail. The man jumped down, and Nella heard Allen's innocence get broken. He looked over, and his anger became even more prevalent. Nella rushed at the dark haired man, and he brought his claw down. He stood in front of the man.

"You want to die too." The man said. Nella glared. His eye activated. "Equipment type Innocence. Katana form, choose the Exorcist Kanda Yuu. Name Mugen. Weakness conformed, Abilities conformed." Nella said machine like. Kanda eyes went wide, and his whole body tensed. He quickly blocked an attack, and then struck back. It went on like this for a bit. Block, attack, block, attack. Allen could only sigh.

He turned back to the gatekeeper. "Um, Excuse me, there should be a recommendation from General Cross Marion." Allen said. The door opened sometime later. Allen tried to call for his twin, but found that he was still fighting with Kanda. He sighed and followed the man with glasses. Leaving the two very similar people behind.

* * *

Nella sighed, as he finally grew tiered. Kanda and him had been fighting for a while. A girl with black twin tails came to get them. Nella's eye activated again. "Lenalee, Equipment Innocence: Name Dark Boots. Abilities discovered, weakness discovered. Now commencing communication." Both Kanda, and Lenalee watched in fascination as their Innocence seemed to glow, as did Nella's. Nella closed his eyes. "Nella Walker: Parasite Innocence. Innocence name is Fallen Angel, and is the twin of Crown Clown." He said. He opened his eyes. His glare back. "What did you do?" Lenalee asked. Nella ignored her, and walked to where he could smell the food.

Allen would come find him, if he need Nella for something. He silently walked into the mess hall. He ordered as much food as he could, and began to chow down. Satisfied, Allen came in, and told Nella they would have a room together. Komui, Lenalee's brother, led him to his and Allen's room. They would be Exorcists tomorrow, and Nella just found it a pain in the ass.

* * *

Yeah sorry if it seems bad. I wanted to get this chapter done. I will say that since Nella and Allen have pretty much the same Innocence, they don't both need to be evaluated. So next chapter will be a filler. So please review, and tell me what you think about Nella. Especially Nella and Tyiki's relationship. You will see more of Tyiki Miki, in later chapters. I don't know but I love Tyiki, and especially the Devil Poker Pair (Tyiki Miki x Nella Walker.)


	4. Chapter 3: Filler Chapter 1

This is going to be kind of a look into Nella. I want to show you guy's why Nella acts the way he does. Also how Nella is a genius when it comes to machines. Also if you don't like Twin Fanfictions then don't fucking read it. So don't review just so you can comment I don't have any creativity. You guys haven't read my other fanfictions. Now then those who want to review, because they have something meaningful to say please do so.

Disclaimer: Read Introduction

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Nella looked in fear as Allen's eye bleed. The Akuma version of Mana turned towards him. "How could you two do this to me!" It yelled. It brought the blade down over Nella's right eye. That was when both Nella's, and Allen's Innocence activated. That snowy day long ago. It was when Nella realized that there was no God in the world. That the only way to survive was power.

Nella could still remember the words that Mana had said before he was destroyed. "Allen, Nella, you two are brothers. Protect each other, and remember, I love you both." Nella had cried, and his right eye cried tears of blood. Allen was silent, while Nella only cried. That was when Cross had found them. Nella couldn't remember what Cross had said to them, except he did remember the words he told Cross. "I want power, power to destroy the Akuma."

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Nella awoken, and found he was laying beside Allen. Allen was still asleep. Nella looked down at the white sheets of the bed, and found they were stained by blood. He sighed, and got up. Nella could never cry like normal again, because his right eye only cried tears of blood. He looked at his right hand. It was no longer gloved. Fallen Angel seemed to pulsate, thirsting to destroy even more Akuma.

If you were to ask Nella, you could say that while Allen and his Innocence were pretty much the same, they were Yin and Yang. Nella hadn't told Allen the name of his Innocence, but to him the name of Fallen Angel. Just as he was about to get up, Komui entered the room. "What do you want?" Nella asked rather politely. He looked towards Komui as an older brother. It's only been two days since they arrived at the headquarters. "Helveska wanted to see you." Komui told him. Nella nodded. So, a prophecy for him too. He sighed and got up, careful not to awaken Allen.

He followed Komui through the halls of the Black Order, and soon arrived to the elevator that would take them down. "So, Allen told you what he went through right?" Komui asked him. Nella nodded, and leaned over the hand rail. He sighed, the memory of Mana still making him tense. "I heard from Allen that you don't believe in God." Komui stated. Nella nodded. "Why should I when this world is already corrupt. Sometimes I think the Millennium Earl has the right idea." Nella casually stated. He saw Komui tense, but didn't say anything else.

Finally they reached the bottom, and Nella found Helveska picking him up. He tensed slightly, but then relaxed. He looked into what he guessed was Helveska's eyes. "So, much hatred. So different from your brother." She said. Nella didn't say anything. "In your future I can see death, and destruction. Black wings that shine, and blood on your hands. I see the corpse of both Akuma, and Exorsicitsts. I see anger, rage, fear, and terror. I can hear the cries of souls. I can see the broken bodies that are mangled. I can hear the whispers of what you are called. You are to be called in the future, destroy of order, bringer of war, hunger, pestilence, and death." Helveska prophesied. She gently placed him down. There was silence, and nobody knew what to say. "Well, I have no idea what that means, but it sounds like you have some anger issues." Komui joked. Nella shook his head, and cracked a small smile.

* * *

Allen awoke to find Nella wasn't in bed with him. He yawned, and silently walked to his closet. He had fully gotten dressed, when he heard a knock on his door. Allen walked to it, and found Reever was standing there. "Hey Allen, could you come help with your brother?" He asked. Allen felt himself become nervous. "W-what did he do now?" He found himself questioning. Reever didn't say anything, and suddenly he found himself worrying even more.

He quickly ran down the hall, and sighed when he found his brother. He felt irritated, as he watched Nella, and Kanda fight destroying half the mess hall. They were throwing food all over the place. "I dare you to say that again you god damn beansprout." Kanda growled. Nella glared, and brought his claw down, forcing Kanda to jump back quickly. "Don't you call me that you samurai-wanna-be!" Nella yelled. Allen sighed, and wanted to cry. That was when it started to get serious. He had heard Kanda say something about the Millennium Earl. He watched as the normally green flame of Nella's Innocence changed to a black color. This wasn't good. Nella was getting serious.

He quickly activated his own Innocence and got in between them. He blocked Nella's claw, and looked into his twin's eyes. Nella had gone feral, and only by beating him, was he going to be able to return to normal. "You god damn idiot, what did you say to him?!" He asked Kanda. Kanda was slightly taking aback, but decided to answer him. "I said the way he is now he'll never be able to beat the Earl." Allen sighed. That would definitely set Nella off. He quickly pushed Nella back. "Sorry Nella, but this is for your own good." Allen told him.

Nella blocked a punch from Allen, and brought his claw down. Allen quickly jumped back, then rushed forward. They were both use to this, and normally Nella only went feral from an insensitive comment from Cross. When Nella went feral he was a demon in a way. He would lash out at everything around him. Even now he didn't register anything except enemies. Allen quickly brought his fist to Nella's stomach. Nella coughed, and doubled over. Before he could recover, Allen brought his elbow down on Nella's head. He sighed in relief when Nella fell to the ground. He picked Nella up, and it was ironically bridal style, though Nella normally didn't care.

He turned his attention back to the group of spectators. "Um, I'm really sorry for how Nella acted. He's normally not like this. That's why I request you don't mention anything about the Earl around him." Allen asked politely. They all nodded, and Allen walked to his room, with Nella in his arms. He wished that Nella was more like him, but he wasn't. Nella really did desire the destruction of the Akuma, while Allen wanted to save them. Okay that was slightly wrong. Nella had told him he would change his mind, if Allen could convince him. Allen sighed. He hoped they would have a mission, so that Nella could take his anger out on some Akuma. That normally helped calm him down.

* * *

And done, what do you guys think. Remember to review. I don't care if nobody likes this, I'm still going to finish it. But seriously please review.


	5. Chapter 4: The aria of land and sky

Okay fourth Chapter, hope you guys enjoy. This one is going to be really long since its going to be following the D. Gray-Man Chapters 8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15, and 16. It's all going to be one big chapter. I really think that you guys want a big chapter, and that's why I'm doing this one. This chapter I'm going to introduce Road, and Tyiki since I think they should have more appearances in this.

Disclaimer: Read Introduction.

* * *

Nella was silently reading in the library. He looked out the window, and found that the sun had risen. He sighed. He silently got up and headed to the mess hall. He was starved, and really wanted some food. He found Allen was waiting by the door for. He sighed. He silently followed behind many of the people. "New Recruits? Wow, and what pretty kids!" The chief said. "Nice to meet you..." Allen said. "What do you two want to eat, I can make anything." They were told . Both Allen, and Nella's eyes shone with a promise it was going to be a very large order. Allen did his, and then Nella order his. "I would like five bowls of miso ramen, two 15lb steaks, three cooked rabbits, four stuffed geese, and five plates of salmon." Nella said. Jerry smiled, and quickly began to get to work.

Nella and Allen were about to go sit down when they heard yelling. "What did you say!? You wanna say that again!?" A man shouted. "Stop that Buzz!" Another tried to calm the man down. Nella only sighed. "Be quiet, my meal tastes bad when you're talking about dead people." Kanda said. "Is this how you respect your comrades, we the Finders support you with our lives, and you say your food tastes bad!?" The man lifted his arm. Nella quickly rushed forward, and flipped the man over the table.

"You Finders know what was going to happen when you signed up. You might risk your lives, but we Exorcists go head to head with the Akuma. We are the prime targets of them. I don't want to hear anything about how we should respect the dead. If all you can do is whine like a dog, then perhaps you should leave." Nella told the man. His voice was freezing cold. Allen placed a hand onto Nella's shoulder. "Nella that's enough, you shouldn't disrespect the dead." Allen tried to tell him. "I don't care, the dead are dead. It should be like that too." He said. He walked over, and sat beside Kanda, who let him. Allen sighed. Kanda turned to Allen and glared. "You're going to die soon, I hate your type." He said.

Nella scoffed. "If he's going to die, then I'm going to be dead first. You might not have anyone to protect Kanda, but I do. I'm not going to let him die. That's why we look out for each other." Nella told him. Kanda didn't say anything to him. Nella got up, and walked away. Reever quickly got up with them. "Nella, Allen, Kanda eat your food in ten minutes you guys have a mission." They turned to look at him. "Tch, whatever. I will be outside training." He told them. Nella walked away.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they waited in the mess that was Komui's office. Reever had said Lenalee was going to get married to someone, and Komui shot up. Nella ignored what he said, instead studying the room. It was a serious mess with papers all over the place. Komui finally explained everything to them. "All three of you will be heading to Italy." He said. Nella and Kanda glared at him. "I have to go with the Samurai-Wanna-be?" Nella asked. Everyone except those two sweat dropped. "Err, what? You aleady aren't getting along?" Komui asked. Then he brought a map down. "But, no excuses. We've found Innocence in Southern Italy, but it may get taken by an Akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy, and secure the Innocence." He told them. Nella eyes at hearing this shone with a predators gleam. "If that's all then just say so." He told him. Komui looked at him confused. Then realization dawned, that Nella mean the destroying of the Akuma. Nella licked his lips, excited to be able to quench his Innocence thirst.

* * *

Allen, Nella, and Kanda were waiting at the Black Order Underground Water Path. Allen was fixing up his Exorcist uniform. "It's a bit big. Do I have to wear this?" Allen commented. Komui walked up beside them. "it's proof that you're an Exorcist. Don't worry, it's made for battle. And I tuned your guys gloves a bit." He told them.

Nella only scoffed at this. He didn't practically care if people saw his hand. Something moved in his sleeve, and Timcampy flew out. "Where the hell were you, you annoying cat bait?" Nella asked.

All three of them got onto the boat. Nella was forced to press up against Kanada, and he was trying to suppress the urge to kill him. As they headed out, Komui said something else too them. "Timcampy has the ability to project the past of people he's been with. I got to see your guys adventures with him." Nella tensed at this. He didn't feel right about people seeing his past. "Later." Reever told them. Komui gave them a thumbs up. "We'll be back!" Allen yelled after them.

Nella only scoffed, and figured he might as well shout something too. "See ya later, Sister Complex!" Nella shouted. He heard Komui start yelling stuff at him, and Reever was laughing. Allen, and Kanda only smirked. Though Kanda would never admit it.

* * *

"Umm, there's one other thing I don't understand." Allen said, reading the file. "Just worry about the train for now!" Kanda yelled at him. Nella jumped beside the Finder that onto a steel beam. "Please hurry, the train has come!" The Finder called to the other two. "Whaaat!? We're going on that!?" Allen shouted. Nella only rolled his eyes, and quickly jumped.

He landed on the train in an animal like stance. He was followed by, Allen, Kanda, and the Finder. They opened a hatch, and dropped down. "Excuse me, passengers! This is the 1st class train, and normal citizens are supposed to be in the 2nd class train, and you guys just came in from there." One of the staff said. Before he could say anything else the Finder interrupted. "We're the Black Priests, please get a room ready."

The man's eyes got wide. "The Black!?" He then noticed the symbol on Kanda's jacket. He bowed, before saying yes sir.

Allen asked what that was all about, and the Finder answered him. The Finder also told them his name was Toma. They entered the room.

Allen and Nella were sitting on one side. Nella was tiered, and so was leaning against Allen. "All right, the question I was wondering about earlier..." Allen started. Nella sighed, and decided to finish it for him. "What does this eerie legend have to do with Innocence?" Kanda only scowled at this.

"Che, an Innocence is a substance that has changed over the years, from the time of Noah, to the present. In the beginning, it was sunk at the bottom of the sea, but as if the power the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. But its appearance changes every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form." Kanda explained. Nella's eyebrows twitched. "Did you just che me?" He asked. Kanda annoyed him, and Allen had to hold Nella back.

"The stones always cause eerie illusions, for some reason." Kanda finished. "So that means the "Ghost of Martel" might have something to do with Innocence?" Allen questioned. Nella began to doze off, and moved closer to Allen's warmth. Allen only brought his hand to his head, and messaged his scalp.

* * *

Allen, Nella, and Kanda stood on the edge of a cliff. _ 'What the hell is this chill?' _ Nella thought. Kanda bit his lip. "Damn, we tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission. But they're already dead." Kanda said. He turned to look at Allen and Nella. "Hey, you two. I'll say this before we start. I don't care if you two are on the verge of being killed, if I find that you guys are a nuisance, I'll leave you behind. In war there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners." Kanda told them.

Allen frowned. "I don't like your way of thinking." Allen told him. Nella then laughed. "If this is war then there's no rules. Which mean I can go all out. I don't need you too watch my back, you samurai-wanna-be. And if you get in my way, you won't have to worry about the Akuma killing you, because I will do it." Nella told Kanda. He would never kill his brother, but anyone else was fair game.

Kanda only smirked. "Fair enough." Nella waved his hand, not looking behind him. "I'll see you guys at the bottom. Fallen Angel is screaming at me to destroy the Akuma." Nella said. He quickly jumped, and the wind whipped his hair around. He landed perfectly, and looked around. The streets of the town were abandon, and Nella found it eerily quiet.

However his eye activated, and felt like it was burning. He followed where his eye was leading him, and found a Level two clown like AKuma. It had stomped on the head of a Finder. Nella smirked. The blood only excited him, and he found his Innocence's green flame changing to black.

Nella quickly charged forward, and brought his claw over the Akuma's chest. Nella had an insane smile on his face, resembling Tyiki Miki's smile. The Akuma though had grabbed his hand. "Come on, is that all you've got?" Nella asked. The Akuma lifted it's foot, and brought it too Nella's side. It kicked him, and Nella flew to the side. He went through the wall and coughed up blood.

On the building Kanda, and Allen were watching. Kanda quickly grabbed Allen's arm, so he wouldn't run down there. "That idiot." Kanda said. Allen turned to glare at him.

The Akuma looked at his hand, and it began to change. "Oh, I get it. This power You're the ones called 'Exorcists' Eh?" The Akuma questioned. It froze when it heard an eerie laugh. The laugh was coming from Nella.

Nella grabbed the side of the wall, and pulled. Half the wall was destroyed. Nella's was bleed, and he licked some of the blood off. He lifted his right hand to the moon, and looked up. He then turned to glare at the Akuma. "You got me good. I haven't had this much fun in awhile." He told the Akuma.

Nella rushed forward, the black flame of his Innocence seemed to start enveloping his whole arm. Kanda, and Allen watched from atop a building. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Kanda asked. Allen was biting his lip so hard, that he could taste blood in his mouth. "Nella is being taking over by his other personality." Allen simply stated. It wasn't exactly a split personality, but Nella's darker side.

"Level two Akuma, Abilites: Able to copy a person, Weakness: Confirmed." Nella said. The Akuma quickly jumped back, and ran from Nella. Nella let it, and turned to look at the doll. "Innocence discovered." Nella replied machine like. He walked over to the doll, and raised his claw. He looked down, but Allen quickly stopped him. "Nella what are you doing?" Allen asked. Nella blinked, and looked at Allen confused.

Then he frowned. "We are too take the Innocence, this is the quickest way." Nella said. Allen only sighed, and shot a glare at Kanda. "Take care of him." Allen warned. He then chased after the Akuma.

* * *

Tyiki, and a girl were sitting on a building. The girl had short hair, and her skin tone was dark. "Oh, that boy is interesting." Road said. She eyed Nella, and then Allen. "But not as interesting as the twin." She stated. Tyiki didn't say anything, his eyes only watching Nella. Road looked at Tyiki in wonder, and then a sly smile went across her face.

"Hey Tyiki, can I play with that boy?" She asked, pointing to Nella. Tyiki scowled at her. "No. We're only here for a recon mission. Don't play with any of them." He said. Though Road knew he meant Nella. She sighed.

* * *

Nella watched, as Allen had hatred swirling around him. He watched as Crown Clown, changed to a gun. He watched, and found Fallen Angel was starting to change like Crown Clown. His right eye seemed to change. It started to change into a cross bow. He pointed it at the Akuma and fired several bolts, that pierced the Akuma. By the time the fighting was done, Nella was exhausted. He fell to the ground, and passed out.

* * *

Nella awoke to find that his face was buried in black hair. "God damn bean sprout your heavy!" Kanda complained. Nella shot him a glare, and hoped that he would burn. "Why the hell are you carrying me?" Nella shouted. Kanda didn't say anything at first.

He turned then to look at Nella. "If I don't carry you, then your god damn brother would end up gutting me. When it comes to you that calm and gentle side vanishes." Kanda said. Nella didn't respond to that. It was basically true. Nella remembered all the incidents where some men got castrated by Allen for groping him. Nella sighed, fallen back asleep. _'Maybe the Samurai-Wanna-Be is okay?'_ Nella thought. They began the journey to headquarters.

* * *

And done. Well what did you guys think. Review, and I hope you like this. It was a pretty long chapter, and one of the Longest I've ever writing. If you haven't noticed it's sort of following the manga, but from Nella's point of view. I will say I'm too lazy to include everything. Anyways its 12:09 AM, I have school tomorrow and I'm exhausted. So I'm going to bed. Okay not really but you know I'm going to read some Fanfiction. And come up with some Ideas.


	6. Chapter 5: Filler Chapter 2

_Okay new chapter I have decided on. Hope you enjoy. I was thinking about making this a filler chapter. It will delve into how Nella views the world, and himself. I know I went through the flashback already, but there's more. This is Nella's memories, the things he did. . And sorry if its rushed. But I couldn't think of anything else. So yeah. Nella is getting closer to unlocking his true power, though it won't happen until Allen does._

_If you guys don't review, then I'm going to just stop writing this. So that mean **REVIEW**_

_Disclaimer: Read Introduction._

* * *

Nella sat on the top of the Black Order HQ. His minds was going through a flashback. It was of the first time that he killed a regular Human. Not a Akuma but a regular Human. He could still remember what it felt to have the blood stain his hand, that warm feeling. His head was lowered, and his pure white bangs were covering his face. A large grin went across his face worthy of a Noah. He looked up at the cloud covered sky. It had begun to rain, and he was getting soaked by it.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Nella had bruises and cuts across his skin. He lay in an alley, a large man hovering over him. It was his own fault. His older brother told him not to head into the direction of the bar. Yet he couldn't help it. Now he was cornered, and the man was drunk. "I should do this town a favor, and get rid of one of the twin demons." The man said. Nella glared up at him. The man scowled, and was about to punch him, but Allen suddenly jumped in front of him.

The man glared, and walked over to Allen. He began to brutaly beat his twin. Nella watched, and something seemed to snap inside of him. He grabbed a shard of broken glass that was on the ground. Then he went behind the man, and brought it down between the man's neck. The man gasped, and fell to the ground in pain. Nella didn't stop there, and turned the man over. He brought the shard across the man's throat, and listened as he choked on his own blood. Nella dropped the shard of glass, and stared at his hands. He couldn't believe he had done that.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"What are you doing up here beansprout?" He heard Kanda ask. Nella turned around to glare at him. "What do you want Samurai-wanna-be?" He asked. Kanda's eyebrow twitched, but he sat down next to Nella. "Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing." He said. Nella stared at him suspiciously, then went back to looking at the dark clouds. "Am I a sinner Kanda?" Nella asked suddenly. Kanda looked at him like he had just gone crazy.

He sighed heavily then. Suddenly he reached out, and ruffled Nella's hair. "If your a sinner, what does that make the rest of us?" He questioned. Nella was quiet for a minute, then spoke up again. "You aren't, but I have Human blood on my hands, not just an Akuma's." Nella explained. Suddenly Kanda burst out laughing. It was the first time Nella had heard him laugh. In fact it might have been the first time anybody had heard Kanda laugh. "Your smarter then the other beansprout, but you shouldn't be thinking about this stuff."

Nella was about to protest, but Kanda silenced him. "So what if you have blood on your hands. When you became an Exorcist, your past was pretty much erased. You can't let those things get to you." Kanda told him. Nella stared at him as if he had grown two heads. Kanda became irritated. "What is it?" He asked. Nella began to chuckle, then laugh. "Nothing, is just surprising that the samurai-wanna-be can actually cheer somebody up." Nella said through laughter.

Suddenly, he blocked Mugen by using his own Innocence. "You have a death wish beansprout?" Kanda asked. Nella laughed, and quickly kicked Kanda's legs out from under him. Kanda fell on his back, and Nella looked at him. "Oh, sorry I would love to play, but I have to go." He said. He quickly turned and ran. "Get back here you god damn beansprout!" Kanda shouted. Nella laughed, quickly heading back inside.

He passed by multiple Exorcists, who were yelling at him. He quickly, ran and jumped over the railing. He fell for a second, before landing onto the floor. Kanda did the same thing, and began to chase after Nella again. Nella only laughed, and quickly ran into the Mess Hall. Allen was in the Mess Hall, and looked questionly at his twin. Nella quickly jumped on top of a table, sending food flying on top of others heads.

Then Nella grabbed a plate, and quickly lunched it at Kanda who had just entered the room. Kanda received a face full of potatoes. The Mess Hall grew quiet, except for Nella who was rolling around on the ground laughing. He couldn't help it. Kanda growled loudly. "I'm going to send you to hell for that beansprout." He said. Mugen began to glow, but before they could do anything Allen grabbed Nella by the collar. Nella looked, to see an enraged Allen. "H-hey Allen." He said.

*Snap* "Don't hey me! Look at what you did to my food Nella!" He yelled. Nella looked at him, then at the scattered plates of food. Allen had some potato on his face. Nella reached out grabbed it, and stuck it in his mouth. "This is pretty good." He said, ignoring his twins rising anger. Suddenly he was thrown against the wall, and he looked dazed at Allen whose cheeks were red.

"Why, the hell did you do that Nella?" Allen questioned. A sly smile goes across his face. "Oh, it shouldn't bother you that much we're brothers." Nella stated. Suddenly, a hammer was thrown at him. Where Allen got it is anybodies guess. "C-calm down Allen." Nella tried to say. Suddenly he was running for his life, from two enraged exorcists. It was a basic day at the Black Order HQ.

* * *

_Okay so that's the end of that. Tell me what you guys think. _


End file.
